


Flesh

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Jace catches Simon singing to Simon Curtis' song 'Flesh', and gets turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics belong to Simon Curtis for 'Flesh'. Had to look up the song and listen to it, but it's not a bad song.

Simon had been staying at the Institute for the past week and even though it wasn’t allowed, no one else seemed to mind. Also it was good to know that neither Maryse nor Robert Lightwood even knew he was staying here, because he would probably have gotten kicked out.

His room was adjacent to Jace’s but he was sure that the Shadowhunter was out right now so Simon decided to put on some music. He stumbled upon some Simon Curtis and clicked on ‘Flesh’, which he had to admit, was a guilty pleasure of his.

Simon sat on the bed and lay back, not being able to help himself as he started to sing the lyrics to the chorus.

_Push up to my body_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed_

_T-taste the flesh_

The lyrics were kind of ironic but he didn’t care, he just kept singing as he stood up, looking over his laptop as he started to move his hips.

_Bite into me harder_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test_

_T-taste the flesh_

\--

Jace had gotten back early from training and to be honest, he was riled up. Most people got tired after they had been training all day but for Jace it just made him more excited, ready for a fight. He turned the corner to go to his room when he heard music coming from Simon’s room, and couldn’t stop himself from listening. The music wasn’t on that loud but with his Shadowhunter senses he could hear better than any mundane, and he could swear he heard Simon singing along.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it ‘til I beg_

_Give me some more_

_Make me bleed_

_I like it rough_

_Like it rough_

_Rough_

_Rough_

 

Jace pushed open the door and choked back a laugh. There was Simon, dancing along to the music and singing the lyrics. But to Jace it wasn’t so much as funny as…hot. Weird, he had never **ever** thought of Simon like that, but he couldn’t help letting his eyes wander over the other’s body as his hips moved in tune to the music.

“Crap, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Simon jumped when he noticed Jace and he frowned, turning off the music almost straight away. He knew that Jace had seen what he was doing, and definitely heard the singing, and he was glad that he couldn’t blush anymore because he was a vampire. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Simon was clearly embarrassed and he turned away from Jace, pretending to be busy with something.

“I’ve never heard that song before but I had no idea you liked music like that.” Jace joked, grabbing Simon’s shoulders and turning him around. “Or that you like it rough.” His voice was a little husky.

“What? No, that’s just… those are just song lyrics. I never said--" Simon was stumbling over his words, clearly frustrated, and Jace couldn’t help but think how hot that had been, just watching him move. The words were definitely getting to him too, because right now all Jace could do was think about being on top of Simon, seeing how rough the vampire really liked it.

Instead of letting Simon suffer any more, he leaned in and kissed him, pressing him against the wall. The smaller one was clearly surprised that this was happening and he pushed back, looking at Jace like he was crazy.

“What are you doing? You…you’re not into me. You’re _Jace_.” Simon said the words as if that was supposed to mean something. Jace shook his head and laughed.

“So what? That was hot, and…you’re hot.” Jace’s eyes wandered up and down, going back to his face as he smirked. He waited for Simon to react and he did, his hands grabbing Jace’s waist as he pulled him in this time, kissing him again.

Their lips molded together, and Simon opened his mouth, allowing Jace’s tongue to explore. He tasted sweet and Simon couldn’t help but run his fingers through his blonde locks, pulling him in tighter as he ground against him, his hard-on quite evident now. The kiss broke for a second and Jace was breathing more heavily, his eyes already darkening from the lust he was feeling.

“Someone’s excited.” He teased, kissing him again before trailing his lips down Simon’s neck, his teeth biting down a bit hard every now and then, and Simon gasped, his cock becoming harder underneath those tight jeans he was wearing. Yup, Simon definitely liked that.

Somehow the two of them had made it to Simon’s bed and Jace tackled him, pinning him down as his mouth attacked his neck again, this time biting hard enough to leave a mark as his hands moved to Simon’s shirt, undoing the buttons before tugging off the thin material.

_Yeah, this is actually happening_ , Simon thought to himself. He hadn’t even thought that he was attracted to Jace in the slightest until the boy had kissed him, and now he didn’t want to be apart from him at all. When both of their shirts had been thrown to the floor, Jace’s hands quickly moved to Simon’s jeans, popping off the top button before looking at Simon for permission.

All he did was nod and that was enough for Jace; Simon’s jeans were off in the next second and Jace already slipped his hand into his boxers, pulling out his semi-hard dick.

Jace had never been with a guy before but he was too confident not to know what he was doing. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Simon’s inner thigh, earning a shiver from the younger boy. He knew enough about what he liked that he was sure Simon would like it as well, so he moved his lips higher, trailing his tongue across the slit of his head, his hand gripping his dick.

“Fuck, Jace…” Simon cursed, grabbing Jace’s hair as he thrust out, wanting more than just his tongue right now: Jace was such a damn tease. But Simon got his wish; Jace opened his mouth wider, allowing himself to take almost all of Simon into his mouth. He hadn’t realized that Simon was so damn big but he liked it, making Jace’s own jeans tighter than before.

He began to bob his head up and down, making sure to run his tongue up his shaft as he closed his mouth tight, making it feel all the better for Simon. His one hand was still on his dick and he started to stroke him, moving it along with his mouth. Jace swallowed, and sucked, and purred until Simon was a mess underneath him, and he could hear the vampire’s breathing quicken.

“Jace, I-- I'm close.” Simon panted as he pulled harder on Jace’s hair, practically fucking his mouth now. He was sure Jace was going to be sore after this but he didn’t care; all he cared about was feeling that sweet release.

All Jace had to do next was take him as deep as he could go, his other hand moving to his balls and squeezing lightly, and he was gone. Simon let out a loud moan, louder than he had intended, and his eyes saw stars as he rode out his orgasm, continuing to fuck Jace’s mouth raw. When he finally finished his climax he sighed, closing his eyes as Jace removed his mouth, collapsing down beside him.

“That was…wow.” Was all Simon could muster and he sighed, curling up on his side against Jace. His hand moved lower until he could feel Jace’s own hard-on, and he smirked. “So I guess that means it’s your turn?” Simon sat up on his elbow and quirked a brow, looking at Jace’s swollen lips. Damnit, when did Jace get so hot?

“Mhm. If you’re up for it.” And that was all Simon needed from Jace before he grabbed his jeans, undid the button, and pulled them down to his knees.


End file.
